Unwanted Memories
by OriginalChocobo
Summary: What possible motive could the princess have for returning to the village she renounced years ago? One-shot, seeing the hyperactive thief in a different light.


**Disclaimer- I own nothing and nobody from FFVII.**

**(A/N) Here's an angsty one-shot in an attempt to draw the sorrow out of Yuffie's character. Nobody can stay that bubbly forever.**

**I encourage you guys to listen to Obokuri Eeumi-Ikue Asazaki while reading the fanfiction. I believe it suits the story and setting very well, as it's traditional japanese and reflects the oriental feel of Yuffie's background. It somewhat inspired me to make this and I used some of the lyrics loosely in the first paragraph.**

**

* * *

**

Yuffie heard the dry leaves crumble underneath her light pressure as she took a final step toward the gates of Wutai. The twin doors were embellished with traditional symbols that could only be recognized by those from direct Wutaiian descent. The worn letters read 'In search of a new land, let us build a home by neatly gathering hay to thatch the roof. At the stone walls, let us celebrate the golden house that was built by one hundred carpenters. August draws near and we are poorly bundled. Brothers lend me a sleeve; I want to dress the children and those I love. With the single kimono I own, I will wear vines that I picked deep from within the mountains. The full moon shines far and wide like the gods. When our families come to visit, I wish for the clouds to part a little.'

The ninja did not blink, remembering every word without following the tarnished bronze lettering. It was the anthem of Wutai, and as the Single White Rose, she would never be without knowledge of the country she was to one day rule. The people would never allow such a thing. The partial moon scattered dim light about the faces of the twin dragon pedestals that guarded the old crimson doors. They were a tainted golden and their courageous expressions had never faltered, even now as she stood before them, stoic and just as unwavering.

Yuffie slung the shuriken, stained with the blood of infinite souls that had wished to cause her harm, over her shoulder and fixed her empty gaze to the tall cherry blossom tree whose branches hovered just over the walls of her village. Countless soft pink flowers slowly fell to the ground, hindered by their feathery weight, bringing back unwanted memories she'd abandoned years ago. The ninja tightened her headband and silently dashed toward the tree, pushing off of the thick trunk and propelling herself toward the thin yet sturdy branch that waited above her. She gripped the rough bark that seemed to fade into the same color of the night and carefully pulled herself up before easily balancing so she could stand among the crowded blossoms that allowed her vision but concealed her well in the darkness.

Breathing in the familiar yet somehow distantly foreign air of her homeland was unexpectedly difficult. Staring on beyond the walls expanses, she did not, nor did she expect, to feel anything as she observed the stillness of the rivers that slowly flowed through the community, reflecting the handful of stars the inky sky held, hanging close to the horizon that expanded for miles. The claret roofs to the pagodas protected the families whom occupied them, most likely resting in ease right now. She raised her head to catch sight of the Da-Chao, where she had always fled to in order to escape the pressing responsibilities of a princess. Yuffie found it strange that the one place she would always go for freedom, to live peacefully in her own reality seemed to have closed the many palms it often held open for her during times of struggle. The more she looked at it, the more it appeared the intricately carved statues were retreating back into the mountain.

The girl tore her stare from the village and directed it toward the maple that slightly trembled in the strong force of the wind that whipped her short sepia locks around her face. Yuffie crouched and leaped to the next branch, achieving her balance before continuing onward in the stream of trees that never seemed to end. She felt fluid, as if she only belonged in the night. One with the darkness, she made sure she didn't make one sound, shift one finger out of the place she intended it to be. It was not predatory, however, it was instinctual and she didn't fight the feeling that she could be anyone or do anything as long as she was contented by the shadows that nobody bothered to accept. When she was hidden, she was home.

The solace was cut short all too soon as she stopped on the final branch, dreading and anticipating what was to come. Letting her eyes rest on the final pagoda, she remembered why she was so determined on being back in the hometown she had forsaken along with most of her past that she forced to lay dormant in the recesses of her mind somewhere. Taking a deep breath, Yuffie crept along the aging wood with expertise and readied herself as she peered through the open window of her father's home.

Godo kneeled before a shrine decorated with burning incense so pungent that the ninja found it amazing she hadn't sensed them before. The sting of sandalwood invaded her nose as she leaned further to see the full display he had seemed to put much care into. She exhaled at the sight of the ihai and plethora of candles. Surrounding the arrangement were numerous flowers, the most prominent being water lilies.

This assured Yuffie that he hadn't forgotten. Godo hadn't forgotten the anniversary of her mother's death.

The thought made her chest ache with a familiar vacancy she promised herself she would avoid. She listened closely over her own erratic breathing to hear her father, not reciting the prayer but his personal goodbyes.

"Why did you leave us?" the girl could hear his voice was staggered, wracked with hiccups.

"We still need you…" Yuffie could make out his muffled pleas through the tears that seemed to fluctuate, undeciding on when they wanted to come and go.

He bowed one final time, keeping his head down so long that she began to believe he would remain that way for the rest of the night but eventually, he lifted himself with a great reluctance and intertwined his fingers in a way Yuffie regretted knowing all too well. She had seen too many deaths, burned too many incense, picked too many flowers. She had intertwined her fingers in such a way too many times. She saw his mouth move as he mumbled something her ears weren't acute enough to hear but she knew exactly what he had said, for they always ended mourning with the simple, heart wrenching recitation.

Unthinking, the girl weaved her fingers together and bowed her head.

"Wakare…" she whispered, her tone uneven.

Yuffie descended from the tree, uncaring as to whether or not the leaves crunched below her feet, and walked past the gold-adorned gates once again, unable to dispel the thought of her cowardice as she ran away from her people and her duties. Saving the world from Sephiroth was no consolation prize. It did nothing to quench the all-consuming guilt as she thought of her mother who was allegiant to Wutai, her country, even to death. Yuffie bit back her regret as every memory that flashed across her eyes showed that the fallen princess could not live up to her bravery, her loyalty, her devotion. Lowering her head, she fought back the burning remorse that whisked breathing beyond the bounds of possibility.

"Anata ga wasure rareru koto naku," she finished the prayer, failing to keep the tears at bay as they spilled down her cheek. Looking to the black abyss that wasn't strong enough to keep her emotions concealed this time, she let the moon shine down on her, finally finding peace in the light that she had always feared. Without a backward glance, she let her unguided feet pave a way wherever Leviathan would take her.

* * *

**Translation:**

**"Wakare"- "Farewell"**

**"Anata ga wasure rareru koto naku"- "You will not be forgotten"**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
